Fast Fergus
by JMario212
Summary: Charlie thinks Fergus doesn't ever have any fun, so one day Charlie unattentionally gave Fergus a fun time in a very fast kind of way. Note: If you don't like this because it's too short, then I will put up a poll that will let you readers decide two scenes will I add to try to make this fanfic better on my account.


The engines on the Island of Sodor like to work hard. They enjoy doing jobs that makes them happy. There are some engines that do their jobs for fun like Charlie. He likes to shunt the trucks like it's a game to keep them about and to find ways to make the job enterntaining. However, there are some engines that do their seriously like Fergus. He would keep the trucks in line and make sure the job is done.

One day, Charlie and Fergus were working together at Knapford yards shunting some trucks. Charlie was having fun biffing and bashing the trucks. He was also trying have Fergus join in the fun. " Come on Fergus." He said excited. " Give these trucks a quick shunt or two." But Fergus was doing his job seriously. " No Charlie." Replied Fergus seriously." We have to shunt these trucks carefully. We must do it right." " Oh come on now. Don't be a flat old engine." joked Charlie. " You should have fun like shunting trucks, telling some good jokes, speeding down the line, and any other things that are fun then you doing things seriously." " Well work is something serious to do and besides, I can't go speeding down the line, because someone can get hurt." Fergus said in a serious tone. " Well any engine other than Gordon can go speeding down the line. All you have to do is watch your pace. " Charlie said conferdently. But Fergus wasn't listening. " It could be fun and games until someone gets hurt." This made Charlie sad and upset. The Fat Controller arrived from his office to see them. " I need an engine to take a goods train to Brendam 's waiting at Suddery." He said." I'll take it sir." replied Charlie quietly. " Then you may go while Fergus finishes shunting here." And with that Charlie left to Suddery.

Soon Charlie manage to feel better when he arrive at Suddery. He was coupled to the train and he was on his way. While Charlie was going to Brendam Docks, he was thinking. " There's gotta be some way to make Fergus have fun." he thought.

Soon he was puffing up Gordon's Hill. He came to the top and started to chuff down the hill. Charlie was going down the hill when he started to catch up speed. He was enjoying himself when suddenly, he can see an engine ahead. It was Fergus and he was finished with the shunting back at Knapford was chuffing back to the Cement Works. Charlie's driver can see him and his driver, so he quickly try to applied his brakes, but he did it too quickly and accidently broke his brakes. So Charlie went faster and faster. He was surprise. Fergus's driver can hear a engine coming. So he back and he was shocked. " Fergus there's an engine coming too quick and it's Charlie," he quickly said to Fergus. " What's he doing on the same track as me." He said in surprise. " I don't know." his driver replied quickly. " But he's coming too fast to us, so let's make a run for it." So his driver made Fergus go faster while Charlie was speeding towards them. Fergus tried to escape from the runaway engine, but Charlie was too quick. Then Charlie came very close to him and then the next thing they know, Charlie was now pushing Fergus. Fergus's driver tried to applied his brakes, but with Charlie and his goods train's weight combined, he can't. So now he and Charlie were a runaway. Fergus was was Charlie. They flew by Thomas, rushed by Percy and sped by Wibert. They were suprise. Then they saw Gordon pulling the express and raced by him. Gordon was suprised and annoyed. " Oh come on not this again. First Toad, then Thomas, next from were I heard this kinda happended to Rheneas and Duncan and now those two. This is getting ridiculous, but then again it's fantastic to hear our own version of that Lone Ranger music. " He said.

Meanwhile, the signalman was aware of the runaway, so he tried to switch them in a safer siding. Meanwhile the runaway engines and trains were still racing down the line passing many engines, road vehicles, stations and other sights and characters. Charlie seemed to enjoyed this while Fergus was still shocked. Then finally, the signal man manage to switch them to a siding. So they were diverted to the siding safely just as the runaway train bumped into the buffers. The runaway finally stopped and Fergus finally catched his breath. Charlie laughed. " Well Fergus, I guess this is an exciting fun way to have right." He said excited. Fergus just shurgged, but in his mind he has to admit it, he did have fun speeding down the line, passing the sights and sound and characters they saw, and he kept this to himself.


End file.
